


Gluttony | Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bang

by Janieohio



Series: Seven Shades of Sin [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Draco Malfoy, Childhood Trauma, Committed Relationship, Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Confident Draco Malfoy, Dildos, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Edgeplay, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Feel-good, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Gluttony, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Multi, Nervous Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Therapy, Virginity Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: Both Draco and the Mind-Healer say that Harry needs to learn to enjoy small indulgences. Can Draco convince him to see the difference between occasional treats and wanton gluttony? Perhaps Harry just doesn’t have enough experiences yet in order to reasonably compare the two. Now that’s something Draco can do something about. -- Basically, Harry and Draco fulfil some really sexy fantasies and have some smutty fun.Gluttony— the overindulgence or overconsumption of anything to the point of waste.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Seven Shades of Sin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677472
Comments: 43
Kudos: 188
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the [Seven Shades of Sin anthology](/series/1677472), the first in a series of planned collaborative projects within the [Seven Shades of Drarry](/collections/Seven_Shades_of_Drarry) collective.
> 
> There’s also a playlist created for this anthology that can be found [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2emrdGIthVVBwflHmUO4Yo?si=_dQ6V1ITQH-abE_5ChF3lw); seven songs for each of the seven fics included in the collection.
> 
> **Because I understand that not everyone enjoys the same "kinks", and several are explored in this story, each chapter note will include the specific kinks explored that chapter. That way, you can skip any you might wish to avoid, but still enjoy the story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my new friends in the Seven Shades collaboration. This story is dedicated to all of you, as it wouldn't be here without you. Thanks for all your help brainstorming, your alpha/beta reading, your support, your ideas on making this sexier, and just your general belief in me. I can't wait to work on our next series!
> 
> To any of the readers of my [That's Life Together](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559218) Drarry established relationship series, this work is NOT part of that universe, I promise. This is important to note, I think, as that would make some relationships in that series VERY interesting and definitely change the dynamics, lol.
> 
> Final Note: Please pay attention to the Tags/Warnings. This story is rated E for a reason, and I assure you, it's not violence. ;-)   
> Chapter Note: No Kinks/Smut yet

"Harry, do you have anything you'd like to say to Draco's point?"

Harry looked at his Mind-Healer, Helen, and sighed. They'd only been in their bi-weekly session for fifteen minutes, and already he knew that he was going to lose the argument.

"Look, I know he thinks I just can't appreciate nice things, but it's not that. I just don't feel the need to have a ton of stuff or to have people do things for me all the time. I don't _need_ it."

"Why do you think that you have to need something in order to have it?" Helen asked in her irritatingly calm Mind-Healer voice.

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't you? Harry, do you think you should have something you want sometimes, just because you want it?"

Harry shrugged. "If I don't need it—"

"Harry," Draco interrupted, "why do you buy me gifts?"

Harry just looked at Draco, his lover, his boyfriend, his best friend. They'd been together for almost four years, and still, they didn't understand each other in some ways. But that's why they were here, right?

"Because you like them, and I want you to have them."

"So why can't others do the same for you?"

"Because I don't need them! You don't understand. It feels _wrong_."

The room was silent, and Harry could tell the Healer felt they'd made some kind of breakthrough. He reached forward and picked up the small wooden cube that she kept on the small table between her chair and theirs, and began to fidget with it while they waited. She gestured to Draco to remain silent while Harry stared at the window on the far wall, watching the curtains move slightly with the draft. Finally, Harry gave in and spoke again.

"Look, it's fine for other people to have lots of stuff, or to ask for people to do things for them, or for them to indulge in activities purely to make them happy. I know that's okay, but that's not me. I don't like it. It feels…" He tried to search for the word. "It feels… gluttonous, I guess is the word for it."

"Interesting. Why did you choose that word?"

"Because it feels wasteful. If I don't need it, why should I have it?"

Draco made little indistinguishable noises next to him, and the Healer looked his way. "Draco, why does that upset you?"

Draco turned to Harry. "Harry, my doing something for you simply because you want it is not _wasteful_. It's me giving you pleasure. How could you use the word gluttonous? A gift, a treat, extra attention during sex, these are all things you should receive because _you are deserving_."

Harry huffed a big sigh. _They just didn't get it._ "Look, I don't care if I _deserve_ it. I don't _need_ it, and by my having it when it's unneeded—it's just not enjoyable to me. All I can think of is what else could be done with the item, or the food, or the energy—" Harry cut himself off before he could say something he knew would hurt Draco.

"Harry, you're both here today because you're hitting a wall in your relationship. Draco feels as though things are very uneven, as though you give but won't receive. That shifts the power dynamic in a way he's uncomfortable with."

"I know. And I want to fix it, I just don't know how to change the way I feel."

She looked at them both for several moments, tucking her dark hair behind her ears as she appeared to gather her thoughts. "Let's talk about fantasies. Do fantasies have that same feeling of wrongness to you, Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "No, because they're not real."

"Good," she nodded. "So let's do an exercise. I'd like you both to each take these parchments and write down five fantasies that you have. They can be anything, though I'd like at least two to be sexual or intimate since that's one of the things that began this conversation."

Distress started to rise in Harry, but he clamped it down, knowing that he'd just said fantasies were okay. He had to prove that. He knew he was screwed up, but he hated it when he had to face it so blatantly. "Fine, I can do that. Er— Can I sit over there?" He pointed to a table across the room. "I think I'll be able to do it better sitting further away."

The Healer nodded and shot Draco a look that Harry interpreted as her telling Draco to shut up and accept it. Harry avoided his eyes as he stood and crossed the room. This was uncomfortable enough as it was, and Draco would be able to see that on his face.

Sitting down, Harry took his parchment and quill and stared at the empty page for several minutes. Fantasies? He had fantasies, didn't he? Everyone had fantasies, it was only human. _Think, Harry, think._

Okay, well, there was that one where he could just get away to some secluded island with Draco, and no one would bother them and come to them with problems, and there'd be no reporters or people wanting his attention. Maybe their friends would come along for a while, but mostly it would be just them. Alone. Together. So that was one fantasy he had. _See? I have fantasies. I can do this._ He straightened his shoulders and wrote it down.

Harry's mind started to play through other things the Mind-Healer had said. Intimate, sexual fantasies. _Can I write those down? Surely writing them down is all right,_ he thought, trying to push away his embarrassment. _But it's not like I really need—_

He cut off that thought. This is what this was about, what he fantasised about but didn't need. It wasn't gluttonous or dirty just to fantasise. He wrote down the easy one. He wanted to role play in the bedroom. Maybe they could do some school-days stuff, something where they were back in school; after a Quidditch match, perhaps? He shifted at the thought of that. Oh yeah, that one was on his list.

And then there was that one about people watching him doing something intimate. It could be Draco watching him wank or be with someone else, or even better, someone watching him and Draco. He liked all of those ideas and had used them as wank fantasies in the past. So there; there were two of his ideas. Now that put him at three fantasies. Shit. Two more?

He glanced at Draco and blushed. Speaking of two more, that was another wank fantasy he'd used before. Being with Draco with someone else involved, maybe multiple someones. Sometimes he imagined a girl, as both he and Draco had been with women in the past, but usually, he imagined them with other men. Having someone shag him while he shagged Draco, or having two someones shag them both simultaneously while they were together?

The exercise was causing some physical reactions and he was beginning to get uncomfortable. Draco seemed to notice him fidgeting from across the room and sent a smirk his way. Okay, he had four, and not all his fantasies should be sexual, right? What else?

Then he smiled. Flying. He had a fantasy of flying out over the water, maybe off of that same island he had thought of earlier. Dipping in and out of the waves, playing chase with Draco, maybe even landing and tearing off their clothes and having sex right there on the beach. Damn it, that was sex again. Well, he didn't have to add that part. Number five, flying his broom on a beach. There, he was done. That wasn't so bad, right?

He looked up and realised almost thirty minutes had passed, and Draco was well finished with his list. The Healer just smiled and nodded.

"Very good, Harry. Now, you don't need to share these with me, but I _am_ going to ask that you share them with each other. To make sure you do so, I'll ask that you fold them in half right now, then exchange them. I'd like you to go home and take a few minutes apart to read them. Think about what the other person is fantasising about, and think of ways you can help fulfil the other's fantasies."

Helen looked at Harry and held his gaze; he swallowed nervously and tried not to think of having his own fantasies fulfilled. Smiling kindly, she waited until he hesitantly folded his parchment and walked it over to Draco, sitting back down beside him.

She nodded, then continued. "Your homework is to allow the other person to do this for you. It doesn't have to be literal. If there was a fantasy of watching someone have sex, for example, there are ways to record yourselves or to set up a mirror to watch. Fantasies can be met in many ways, and you must _both_ be comfortable with the fantasy and the action." She locked her gaze on Harry's, making him want to squirm. "But Harry, that does _not_ mean uncomfortable with the fact that you deserve it. I'm not suggesting you are pressured into doing an activity that you are uncomfortable with, but I _am_ asking you to fight past the fact that you are uncomfortable with the idea of getting something you want."

Harry's stomach was turning, but he nodded.

"You don't have to do everything you wrote down, but by next session, I want you to have completed at least one item on each of your lists. Can you make a commitment to each other to do this?"

Harry looked at Draco and nodded, receiving a smile and nod in return. He wasn't sure what he was more nervous about, reading Draco's fantasies and acting on one, or having Draco reading and acting on any of his.

* * *

"Harry, are we going to discuss our lists?"

Harry was rushing around the kitchen, throwing items into a pot to make dinner. He figured that if he looked busy, perhaps he'd be able to avoid the conversation he knew was coming. Obviously, he wasn't succeeding.

"Harry." Draco stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame and looking at him with concern.

Seeing the look in Draco's eye, Harry paused and let his shoulders fall. "Yeah, we can discuss them. I'm afraid for you to look at mine, though."

"Why?"

"Because… what if you think I'm a freak? Or that I don't love you because I fantasise about something. Or that I'm not satisfied, or that—"

"Harry, shut up."

Harry glanced up and saw a pair of grey eyes crinkled in mirth. Draco walked over and put his hand up to Harry's cheek. "They're fantasies, darling. Of course, I'm not going to take any of it personally. Are you going to take mine personally? What if you're disgusted at mine?"

"But I'd never—"

"Right. And we're back to this." Draco sighed and stepped back, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Look, I know those bastard Dursleys messed you up. I know they told you that you don't deserve anything good and pounded it into your head so hard that twenty years later, you're still believing what they told you. But Harry, they fucking _lied_ , and you _know_ that. So we're going to do what the Healer suggested and read each other's lists, and then we're going to do some fucking awesome shagging playing with our fantasies."

Harry turned to finish cooking and thought through everything Draco had said. _Of course, they lied. When didn't they? And he's right. Am I insulting him by not trusting him?_ He stirred the pot and considered further. _I need to try to do this. Draco wants this for me, and I need to at least try. He deserves it._

He turned and glanced over at Draco. "One. I can handle one. I— I don't think I can handle all of them, though."

"One of yours or one of mine?" A blond eyebrow raised sceptically.

"One of mine. I'd be willing to try all of yours—"

Draco cut him off with a laugh. "Don't you think you should read mine first? What if I said I wanted to fuck an animal?"

Harry was horrified. "Did you?"

"No! Of course not, but let's cut the crap and sit down and read them. I'm dying to see what you have here."

Harry sighed and set the pot to simmer. "Fine." He reached into his pocket to pull out Draco's parchment, then sat down at the table as Draco joined him.

"Ready? Open."

Harry unfolded the parchment to see his lover's elegant script numbering out a list. He began to read.

_1\. Make love in front of a group of our friends while they watch  
_ _2\. Make love_ _ with _ _a group of our friends participating  
_ _3\. Have Harry pretend he's my Daddy and spank and punish me  
_ _4\. Edging - Harry as the receiver. I want to keep him on the edge of orgasm until I allow him to come  
_ _5\. Indulge ourselves in a long weekend of incredible food and drink and sex, not needing to be anywhere or do anything._

Harry got to the end of the list and could feel his face burning. _Daddy? Spank?_ Bloody hell. He cleared his throat. "Well, ah, hmmm…"

Draco laughed. "So articulate." He rolled his eyes, then a serious and somewhat unsure look came over his face. "Okay, so…" He cleared his throat. "Which of those makes _me_ a freak?"

"Wait, what? None of them." Harry thought through the list again and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, okay, the Daddy thing is a bit out there for me, but the spanking's not too bad, I guess." He hesitated and looked at Draco. "You really want me to spank you?"

A blush came over the blond's normally pale face, and he shrugged. "In my fantasies, anyway. When we wrote these down, we weren't really talking about doing them." Draco cleared his throat and gave a resolute nod. "Let's do this. Now that we're talking about actually doing one of them, let's cross one item each off both our lists: one off of our own that we wouldn't really want to do, and one off the other's that we really don't want to try." He smirked. "At least right now."

Harry sighed in relief. "Ah, sure. All right, well, I guess I'll be crossing the spanking one-off of yours for now. That would take me a while to work up to, I think."

"Fair enough. And I think I'll cross beach flying and sex off yours because sand in my arse does _not_ sound pleasant."

That made them both laugh and Harry started to relax. "Wait, I didn't say sex with the beach flying, I only said flying."

"Ah, but I know where that would end up." Draco smirked and looked back down at the list in his hand. "Did you notice that we have a few of the same ones on here?"

"Yeah, I saw that."

Draco's face got that look that always warned Harry to be wary as it usually meant he was being all Slytherin about something. Finally, he spoke. "You said you could do all of mine, but could only handle one of yours. So, what if mine and yours are the same? Are you willing to try more?"

Harry shuffled nervously and thought about it. If he knew it was also Draco's fantasy, then that could be okay, he reckoned. He was helping Draco, and helping was never wasteful. "I think I could do that."

A huge, impish smile crossed Draco's face, reminding Harry of a child getting extra helpings of their favourite dessert. "So here's what I think. Let's try to do all of these other ones in a single weekend."

Harry's heart started racing. "Wait, what?"

"Hear me out, love. I got to thinking about the use of your word gluttonous. That word… it really bothers me. Gluttony is overindulgence to the point of wastefulness. I've never seen you do anything even halfway indulgent in your life, let alone _over_ indulgent. I want to take a weekend and overindulge to the point of gluttony. I want you to see what overindulgence is like so that when we do small indulgences, it doesn't feel gluttonous and wasteful, it just feels like doing something small, something nice for yourself."

 _That kind of makes sense_ , Harry thought.

Draco continued, encouraged by Harry's lack of argument. "Let's go to Blaise's private estate in Greece. He's offered it to me before, and we should be able to use his family's Portkey to get there. He keeps a house-elf there most of the year, so the villa should be ready. If I warn her we're coming and have her prepare a feast for the entire weekend, we can send her away and have complete privacy." The longer he talked with no objections from Harry, the more excited he became. "I say we arrive on Friday morning, spend the entire day with only ourselves on the estate, satisfying both my last item and your first, and we can role play and have all the creative, indulgent sex we like."

Harry nodded, relaxing at that. _That sounds easy... and splendid, really_.

"And then, on Saturday, we invite some friends." Draco sat back with a smirk.

"Friends?" Harry's voice actually cracked on that one.

"Yes, _friends_. Or were you hoping to have sex in front of strangers?"

"I wasn't hoping anything! These were fantasies!"

"That we _both share_. And I want to indulge in some fantasies. Doesn't that sound just a little bit amazing?"

Harry saw the hopeful look in Draco's gaze and could feel himself relenting. "You really fantasise about that, too? I'm not a pervert or something, right?"

"No more than I am, I expect. Or than Luna and Neville are, or Blaise."

"Luna and Neville?" Harry sat back in shock. _What the hell? "_ How didn't I know about this?"

Draco sighed. "Harry… Really? You haven't noticed _anything_?" He rolled his eyes as Harry shook his head in confused denial. "They're polyamorous. They've actually mentioned to me they'd be interested if we ever decided we wanted to try something." He grinned. "And of course, Blaise is always interested in whatever feels good."

Harry got just a little hard thinking of the possibilities. He found them all attractive and was very comfortable with all three. He supposed it could work, but could he really do this?

"So, ah, if we do this, will we still be okay? This won't hurt us being _Us_ , will it?" Harry looked at Draco, eyes pleading.

Draco took his hand and squeezed. "It won't hurt _me_. Will it hurt _you_ to see me with someone else, while you're with me?"

Harry got completely hard at that thought and cleared his throat. "No, definitely not; not if I'm there with you." He paused. "Merlin, that sounds hot."

A devious smile stretched across Draco's face, then his voice sounded low and husky when he spoke. "It sounds really hot you watching me do that." He got up and walked around the table to Harry's kitchen chair, then threw his leg over and sat astride, obviously affected by the conversation as well. "What do you say we go upstairs and talk about some of the things we want to get up to, hmm? Get us used to the idea, and about what parts sound good?" He ground down upon Harry, eliciting a moan.

"Mm-hmm," Harry whimpered, then cleared his throat. "But it's already Tuesday. If we're going this weekend, shouldn't you talk to Blaise now so we can make sure that will work?"

Draco covered Harry's mouth with his, licking and grinding and running his hands through his hair. He pulled back, breathless. "Shit. You're probably right." They both chuckled as they heard Harry's stomach grumble. "And we should probably eat first. But tonight—"

"Yeah, definitely. Tonight."

* * *

That evening over dinner, they both pretended they weren't thinking of all the dirty things they were, in fact, actually thinking about. Finally, Draco seemed to have had enough of the ridiculous attempts of random conversation.

"All right. If I have to talk about one more inane piece of conversation you had with Weasley, I'm going to be sick. We don't have to talk about all of it now, but let's talk about a few basic pieces."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was becoming more comfortable with this idea as the day went on, simultaneously nervous and aroused. "Okay, like what?"

"Like what all we're comfortable with, and communicating that to the other person, and safe words. That kind of thing." Draco stabbed his fork in Harry's direction to accentuate his point.

"Safe words?"

"Yes, safe words." He continued to move his fork animatedly as he spoke. "Think of them like codewords that tell the other person that we really mean what we're saying. That's important, especially with role-playing, so we know the other person is no longer playing."

"Makes sense. So, like saying 'bludger' to stop?"

"Exactly. And are we seriously using Quidditch terms?"

"Well, one of my role-playing fantasies was about us being in the shower after a Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match," Harry said with a smirk, "so perhaps we should come up with something else."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Mmm. I like the idea of that one. Okay, so, something we'd never otherwise say in the bedroom, but is easy to remember."

"Hippogriff."

Draco scowled. "Seriously?"

"Oh, very serious. And trust me, I'll _never_ forget it."

Draco huffed. "Fine. Hippogriff means 'No, stop'. He shot Harry a glare.

Suppressing a grin, Harry continued. "Any others necessary?"

"Well, we're not doing the spanking or anything else pain-related, correct?"

"No, definitely not."

"Then I think that'll be fine," Draco said as he took a drink of his wine. "We can use it for 'stop' and also 'don't like' in general. So if anyone else is present, we can let each other know not to do something."

Harry put his fork down and gathered his courage. "So… are we going to talk about that part? What you're okay with me doing with other people, and what I'm okay with _you_ doing?"

"Absolutely. That's important. I personally am okay with you doing anything that makes you feel good, as long as I'm present. I want to be part of it...or watching." His eyes got dark. "I really like watching."

"And if we have Blaise, Neville, and Luna, you're fine with all of them?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have suggested them otherwise. What are you okay with?"

"I think the same, though, for some reason, the idea of you going down on someone else seems to bother me." Harry frowned at the thought.

"That's good because that doesn't excite me either. I only like _your_ gorgeous cock in my mouth." Draco smirked and took another sip of his wine. "What about you? Do you want to avoid giving oral?"

"Well, I, uh, really like giving oral. But I won't if you don't want me to."

Draco's voice was sounding huskier the longer they talked. "No, I'd like that. I'm getting hard right now, just thinking of someone else seeing how good you are at it, but knowing that you're with me."

Harry felt himself turn red but also felt his groin tighten. "Any limits with Luna?"

"As long as everyone's protected, I have no requests. You?"

"Just what we already talked about." Harry saw a vision from his fantasies flash before his eyes. "I, uh, actually really like the idea of both of us fucking her at the same time." Harry's throat felt dry, and he was now seriously hard. "What do you think?"

Draco must have been in a similar way, as his voice was low and rough. " _I think_ I'm done down here. _I think_ I want to take you upstairs right now and _discuss_ this in more detail, maybe come up with some more scenarios we want to try. Yes?"

Harry stood up, showing off his erection straining in his trousers. "This seems to be a yes." He grabbed Draco's hand and tugged him against him, crushing their mouths together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: Kinks/Smut Ahead - Edging, Sexual Roleplay, M/M

The Portkey dropped Harry and Draco directly into the main living area of Blaise's villa in the Greek islands. Tissa, the house-elf, was there to greet them, but Harry's eyes were bulging at the opulence surrounding him.

"Blaise owns this place?" Harry asked after he heard Draco hand their bags to the elf.

"Yes. Well, his mother does. It belonged to his third, maybe fourth, step-father? I don't remember which, but it was the Greek one. He brought us all here once over the summer before our fifth year, and again a few years ago after the war. We spent a week just lounging and swimming; it was amazing. When you started talking about overindulgence, this place immediately came to mind. If we're going to get you a good comparison of small indulgences versus gluttony, this is the place to do it."

Harry walked to the open terrace and looked out over the deep blue water of the infinity pool that appeared to almost blend directly into the rich blue of the sea beyond. They were perched on the side of a hill, and from the terrace, he could see several other small islands and nothing else but water. A sense of peacefulness he didn't know he'd craved washed over him. It was a heady sensation, and he slowly sunk down into a chair, feeling the need to just take it all in.

"It's beautiful. I could just sit here in the silence all day."

"Well, I hope not _all_ day, as I do have some very indulgent fantasies I hope to experience with you this weekend." Draco waggled his eyebrows, making Harry chuckle.

"Yeah, well, that too. Come on, let's look around. Where did Tissa go?"

"Tissa is here, Mr Harry, sir. I can show you where everything is and everything I prepared if you is ready."

He looked to Draco, who turned and smiled at the elf. "That would be lovely, Tissa, but there's no need. I know my way through the house and I'm sure we'll find what we need."

The elf bobbed a curtsy. "I know yous want to be alone this weekend, sirs, but if yous can't find anything, or changes your minds and needs something, yous have only to ask and Tissa will be here."

Harry and Draco both nodded then Tissa popped away, leaving them standing quietly in the stark white room with lapis-tiled floors and luxurious furnishings. Harry felt uncomfortably nervous and looked around, avoiding Draco's eyes. He hadn't felt nerves in this man's company in over four years, but this...this made him nervous.

"Calm down, Harry." Draco walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, gently brushing his cheek over Harry's. "This is about relaxation, enjoying yourself, and some general overindulgence—not the inquisition. And if, at any time, you don't want to do something, don't. That's the whole point of this weekend; doing what you want _._ " He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and waited quietly.

 _Why is this so hard?_ Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then repeated the exercise several times till he felt his pulse slow. "I know. I just—I don't know how to do this." He turned his head slightly to look at Draco out of the side of his eye. "So we're here. Do we just take our clothes off and start debauching?"

Draco's laugh started silently, then grew until he had tears in the corners of his eyes and he stepped back. "Start debauching. For Salazar's sake, you're ridiculous. _Yes,_ Harry, if you like, we can start debauching. I, however, would like to put my things away and have something to drink. It appears you need something as well. Remember, drink, food, sun, sex, all of it this weekend is about what we enjoy. I enjoy a cold glass of Sangria. Would you like one, then we'll settle in?"

"Isn't it a little early?"

"It's nearly noon here, and besides, it has fruit juice, so it's acceptable. Anyway, debauchery and gluttony, remember?" He grinned. "Come on. We'll get a drink, put things away, and go swimming in that beautiful pool. And I plan to take advantage of the privacy and swim nude. Join me as you will."

He smirked and walked away, while Harry considered. A drink and swimming didn't sound too gluttonous. Perhaps Draco was right and they just needed to start off small. He could do this.

* * *

The pool was absolutely gorgeous, as was the view. Dating Draco Malfoy the last few years, he'd travelled some and usually stayed in nice places, but this place really did fit the idea of overindulgence, and Harry understood why it came to Draco's mind when they made their plans. Everywhere he turned there was more beauty. Even the air smelled different.

He leaned back into the water, pushing off the wall and floating, looking up into the clear sky. Swimming while nude felt glorious and just a little naughty, the water caressing him all over and lapping at his bits. He felt Draco coming closer and just floated, waiting to see what his lover would do.

"Well, you look relaxed. _Finally_."

"This place is fucking amazing."

"I told you."

"And I'm trying not to think about people who struggle to pay bills or who live on the street, while some people live like this."

"Bloody hell. I'm going to push you under if you do that again. Listen, this weekend is not about other people. It's about _you_. This place exists whether you use it or not, so get your head out of your arse and just think about yourself for once."

"But—"

"Fine." Draco reached out and pushed him under, the prick. Harry resurfaced, spluttering and indignant and thoroughly annoyed.

"Look, Draco. I'm here and I'm going to do the best I can, but indulging doesn't mean changing who I am, so get over it."

"Exactly," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly what?"

"Exactly, indulging doesn't mean changing who you are, so _you_ get over it."

Harry blinked and played the words back in his head. _Huh. Maybe he has a point,_ he grudgingly admitted to himself.

"Look at me." Draco splashed water at him, getting his attention. "You're you, and I'm me. Alone, you're a self-righteous prick, and I'm a pompous arse." He smiled and stepped closer. "But together, I think we bring out the best in each other, and we _work_." He reached up and drew a wet finger down Harry's stomach, his voice getting quieter. "So let's work together here." His hand reached its destination and he wrapped it around Harry's half-hard cock. "I want to work together," he murmured.

"Merlin, yes," Harry groaned, and Draco's other hand reached around to pull Harry against him.

"Have you ever had sex outdoors, Harry? Have you ever had it in a pool?"

Harry burst out laughing.

"Now what the hell was so funny about that?"

"Have you had it in a pool, have you had it in a school? Would you, could you, you sexy fool?"

Draco pulled back and stared at him. "You've lost your fucking mind."

Harry couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry. I'm sorry! It's a Muggle children's book and you sounded just like it for a moment. I couldn't help it." He cleared his throat and tried to straighten his face. "Now come on, where were we? I believe your hand was on my—"

"I believe your hand should be on mine, for interrupting us so ridiculously. Fortunately for you, I have this great desire to suck you while you sit on the side of the pool in front of that view. And I plan to _indulge_ that desire."

That sounded amazing, and Harry moaned a little as Draco backed him up against the wall, then wrapped a hand around each buttock and squeezed. Harry pushed back and lifted himself up onto the pool's edge, displaying his erection to Draco's view. Harry blushed as he realised it was literally glistening in the sunlight from the drops of water dripping off it.

Draco made a hungry noise. "You look like a fucking Adonis. Lean back on your arms for me?"

Harry laughed and did as he was asked, then Draco leaned forward and gave him a long, slow lick. Looking back up into the sky, smelling the sea breeze, listening to the birds, Harry enjoyed the mouth of his lover enveloping his cock. This had to be indulgent, right? Because Godric, it felt good. Draco sucked around the head and he could do nothing more than thrust into the warm, wet mouth that was driving him crazy. Long, slow licks alternated with quick suckles and hard pulls into the back of Draco's throat. He could feel his balls tighten as he got closer to his climax, then the pressure lessened, and Draco pulled back.

"Mmm… Not yet. I don't want you to come yet."

"What? I was so close." Harry heard the whine in his voice and was not pleased. Draco continued his slow licks, mouthing at the side of his shaft as he spoke.

"One of my fantasies was to make you wait. I think this is the perfect time for waiting, don't you agree?"

"I forgot. Yeah, uhhhh…" He moaned as Draco mouthed one of Harry's testicles. "Okay," he finished on a squeak.

"Good. Are you comfortable, or would you prefer to move to the lounge?"

Harry looked over at the bed-like lounge with the shaded canopy. "Well, depends on what your plans are, I guess. What are you planning on doing to me, and can it be done from your current position?"

Draco considered, then grinned. "Yes, I think it can. Let's stay right here, but move forward a bit."

Draco pushed Harry's legs further apart and pulled his arse just a bit closer so that he was nearly back into the water. With that, Draco smiled and lowered his head again.

Harry was curious as to what his lover's plans were, then felt the hot tongue caress his rim.

"Shite!" He nearly fell into the water. "Draco, really?" He personally enjoyed sucking on Draco's rim, licking, plunging, but Draco had always seemed reluctant, and Harry didn't _need_ to have it done to him, so they'd never talked about it.

"Mm-hmm…" Draco pulled back for a moment and gave another long lick, then sucked. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and now that I have you here, ready to _indulge_ , what better time to try it?" He pushed Harry's legs up to get a better angle. "Besides, listening to your delightful sounds might just make me cum. They're amazing." He returned to his task with wanton abandonment.

Harry leaned back onto the unnaturally comfortable cement— _Is there some kind of Cushioning Charm on this? Weird_ —and tried to just feel. _No thinking, Harry,_ he told himself _. No worrying, no chastising. Just feel._

And good Godric, could he _feel._ The wet, hard yet soft tongue, lapping at his sensitive skin, sucking on his puckered flesh was driving him to new heights. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And then Draco pushed his tongue past the rim, and Harry shouted as he felt even more blood rush into his shaft. He was harder than he believed possible but knew the stimulation was not quite enough to cause him to reach his climax.

"Please, Draco…"

Draco hummed against his rim, causing him to flinch. "Please what, Harry?"

"Touch me."

"I don't think I will quite yet. But how about this?"

Harry felt a finger enter along with the tongue and groaned. "Yesss…" he hissed. The finger curled, thrust, then was joined by another, the tongue now retreated but still licking and sucking. Suddenly he felt teeth scrape and this time his balls tightened and he was sure he was going to cum, but Draco's other hand grabbed onto the base of his shaft.

"I… said… not… yet!" Draco slowed down as he let Harry fall back down from the precipice, though Harry still felt hard as a rock.

"Oh, gods. When?"

"When I say." Draco scraped his teeth and bit down on Harry's arse cheek, which should have pissed him off, but just made him moan. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe your teeth were on my arsehole and you were playing with my prostate." Harry briefly wondered if he should be embarrassed by the breathless sound of his voice.

"Oh, you are far too coherent. I'll take care of that." Draco went back to work, this time reaching in with his fingers and finding the spot that Harry loved so much, but also pulling back and lowering his head back onto Harry's cock, his left hand still tight around the base.

"Draaaaaa-co. Fuck. Pleeee-ase."

Harry felt his cock hit the back of his lover's throat and was nearly undone. The feel of his fingers and his mouth, and the memory of his tongue, had Harry ready to promise anything for the permission, the favour, the _privilege_ of coming.

Finally, when Harry thought he might pass out from the pleasure, Draco let go of the shaft and mumbled, "Now, Harry. Come."

There was no stopping it. He felt it hit him so hard that he saw stars in the clear light blue sky. He could feel the cum shooting from him as he'd never previously experienced, and felt his cock still in Draco's mouth, throat clenching as he swallowed.

"Okay okay okay! Stop. Stop, please. Fucking Hell, no more." Draco kept licking, though more slowly. "Dammit, Draco, Hippogriff. Stop!"

Draco pulled back, chuckling. "Well, that seemed to be successful."

"Fuck." Harry's head dropped back. "I don't think I've ever cum so much at once. What about you?" Harry took a deep breath and shuddered again, then reached to pull Draco closer for a kiss, tasting himself on that very talented tongue.

Draco smiled against his lips. "Oh, I came. You were so fucking hot, and this convenient wall here was just the right texture for a little rutting."

"But—"

"No, Harry, my fantasy was to do this to you. _Merlin_ , you have no idea what you looked like. Trust me?"

Harry smiled and fell bonelessly down into the water next to the man who had just brought him to new heights. "I always trust you." He wrapped himself around Draco and nuzzled in. "I think I could sleep for a month now, though."

Draco laughed. "How about lunch and a kip?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

The food was rich in spices and succulent. Roasted lamb and beef and chicken, creamy sauces, fruits and vegetables; some things Harry recognised, but many he did not. Wines and ales were available, and ice-cold water flavoured with cut fruit. He felt the surge of guilt trying to push back up into his stomach, but Draco seemed to expect it and glared.

"Don't say it. Shut up and enjoy."

Harry couldn't bring himself to overeat, but he definitely ate more than was his habit, and the food was everything Draco had predicted.

"Well?" Draco asked as he popped a large black olive into his mouth. "Do you feel gluttonous?"

"If I eat anymore, I might feel sick, but no, not gluttonous. It does feel like too much, though."

"Remember that this is an indulgence. We don't do this every day; we're treating ourselves. And this is going to last us all weekend, likely with others eating as well."

The nerves in Harry's stomach tried to return at the mention of their friends, but he managed to keep it tampered down. He had no idea how his cock had the energy to twitch at the idea, though, and thought it was a good sign if he planned on enjoying their planned escapades.

Draco stood and took the empty wine glass from Harry's hand. "You look like you're about to fall asleep where you sit. Come, let's have a lie-down, and this afternoon we can go down and swim in the sea, yes?"

Harry yawned, then nodded and smiled.

* * *

Midday naps were not Harry's routine, but the intense late morning sex and heavy luncheon with wine made falling asleep rather easy. Several hours later, he found himself refreshed and returning to the villa from sea bathing when Draco came up behind him and loudly scoffed.

"Well, Potter, I suppose you think you can strut through the halls and get whatever you want, don't you?" They entered into the cool air of the great room and Harry rounded on Draco in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Oh, eloquent as always. How _do_ you manage to pass your classes, Potter? Ah, I forgot. _Granger._ "

Harry might have been feeling lethargic a moment previous, but he caught on quickly enough and grinned. _Oh,_ he thought. _This'll be fun._

"What's your problem, Malfoy? Jealous of Hermione still? Just because she scores higher than you in every class? Oh, wait, except Defense, because there I score highest, don't I?"

" _Right,_ jealous. Why would I be jealous of _you_?" Draco leaned forward and got in his face, then gave him a little push. "Scarhead."

"I don't know, _Ferret,_ maybe because I've beat you in every game of Quidditch we've ever played, and didn't need my daddy to buy everyone brooms to get myself onto my house team?" He gave a little shove back.

Malfoy snarled. "Listen, Potter. You are just an overrated..." poke, "underperforming…" push, "Weasel-loving…" harder push, "cretin…" poke, "with no class."

"Yeah, well at least I don't prance about trying to get the attention of my school rival by making fucking flashing buttons to taunt him with. You'd think you were a little obsessed with me or something." Push.

"How would you know I was prancing? Were you watching me closely? Is that what you're into, then? Never knew you fancied blokes, Potter. I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted." Draco was right in Harry's face, and both of their eyes were flashing. "Perhaps one would say _you_ are the one with the obsession."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry spit out, then leaned forward and crushed his mouth to Malfoy's, as in that moment, he truly felt like they were Potter and Malfoy once again, and it was _so_ arousing.

Draco kissed him back but stayed in character. "What the—" He sucked on Harry's lower lip, then let go. "—fuck do you think you're doing, Potter?"

Harry flicked his tongue against Malfoy's lips, deepening the kiss, though he had a moment's worry that he might actually get bitten. Interesting. He pulled back with a huff, then stepped back. "I don't know, but you did it too. I'd say we both did whatever it was."

"Fuck you! I didn't do anything." Malfoy wiped his mouth on his sleeve as though it'd been soiled, then reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulders and started to suck on his neck. "Not a bloody thing, you bastard," he muttered.

Potter, because that's how he was trying to think of himself now, walked Malfoy the several steps to the side of the room and shoved him against the wall, pushing up against his body. "And I gather that's not your cock I feel on my hip? It would be just typical of a Slytherin to carry a snake around in their pocket."

"You wish, Potter."

"Maybe I do, Malfoy. I assure you, that's not a snake in _my_ pocket."

"You're disgusting, you pervert. Even if I _were_ bent, I couldn't possibly be attracted to someone as _pedestrian_ as you." Malfoy pushed him away and practically ran down the hall into the first room he came to, a bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry smirked and pulled himself back into his Hogwarts persona, angrily chasing after Malfoy into the room.

"You think you can just kiss me like that and walk away?"

"You kissed me!" Malfoy scowled.

"You kissed me back!"

"You surprised me. Like I would kiss the fucking Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Fuck you."

"In your dreams, Potter!"

Harry smirked. "We already covered that. I've always been curious if that cock of yours is as pale and gorgeous as the rest of you."

"Wh—" Draco sputtered.

"Eloquent as always, Malfoy. Then, I want to sink my Golden Boy cock—which I assure you is indeed somewhat golden—into that sweet arse you prance about."

"Now wait just a moment here. Gryffindors aren't supposed to—"

"What? Be randy? Shag? Bugger?"

"Yes! No! Be like this!"

"Forceful? Running into dangerous situations where we don't know what the hell we're doing but it seems like a good idea anyway?"

Draco began to snicker, then pulled himself back and gave a practised Malfoy scowl. "Gryffindors aren't supposed to be interested in a quick shag, and—"

Harry cut him off with a snort. "Who said anything about quick?"

Draco glared. "You're _supposed_ to be all noble and shit." He turned his back so Harry couldn't see his face. "So I got hard. That's a normal reaction when someone kisses you and shoves their cock against your leg."

Harry stalked closer. He realised he really enjoyed playing classic Gryffindor Harry. It was him, but different, like an old favourite jumper he found and shrugged on, and he was having a blast. He was also really aroused. He stopped about two feet behind Malfoy.

"Fine. So you're not attracted. I am most definitely finding you attractive, however, and I think I'll stop right here and show you how much."

Malfoy jerked around in apparent surprise at Harry's proximity.

Harry smirked and made eye contact with Malfoy as he unzipped his own trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it on a moan.

Malfoy's eyes dropped to his cock and he whimpered, then let out a quiet little moan of his own. Harry kept one hand on his cock while waving the other to vanish the rest of his own clothes.

Malfoy's pupils widened in lust at the display of silent, wandless magic and he reached down to rub himself through his trousers.

"Do you like this, Malfoy? Are you _scared_ , Malfoy?"

Grey eyes flashed and Draco grabbed his wand, ridding himself of his own clothes in a moment.

"I can take anything you dish out, Potter." He pushed Harry back to the bed, then gave a final shove, knocking him onto his back, feet still planted on the floor.

"We'll see about that," Potter snarled, then sat up and grabbed Malfoy, pulling him on top of his thighs to capture a pale nipple in between his teeth.

"Shite!" Malfoy threw his head back and reached down, pulling their cocks together into his hand.

Harry groaned in appreciation, thrusting up while still sucking and biting on Malfoy's sensitive nipples. He felt a hand going through his hair and wanted to sigh in pleasure.

"Potter."

Harry almost melted at the tender and aroused tone, but was doing his best to be Potter. "Malfoy. Have you ever had a cock up your arse?"

Malfoy made an indistinguishable noise, then shook his head. "I'm sure it's more pertinent to know if you've ever had your cock up someone's arse. So, have you?" Malfoy retorted.

Harry almost laughed, as he fucked Draco almost as often as Draco fucked him, but he loved that they were still playing the game. He forced himself to shake his own head as he continued to suck, and Malfoy began to grind down onto him.

"Then what makes you think I'm just going to let you do that? You'd probably cock it up good and I'll end up in Madam Pomfrey's care, and just how would I explain that? Hmmm? Golden boy's prick up my arse?"

Harry let the grin escape this time. He was sure Madam Pomfrey had seen it all before. "I know a spell. It'll loosen you up and act as lube. I've, ah, used it on myself a few times. It works well."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and adjusted, rubbing his cock along Potter's own, and damn, that was hot. "Have you now? And what were you shoving up there that you needed to use this spell, Potter? Please tell me it wasn't a broomstick, though I've often suspected you had a broomstick up your arse."

Harry grabbed onto Malfoy's prick and gave it a tug. " _Not_ a broomstick." He paused to lick Malfoy's neck, then continued. "It was a dildo, thank you very much. A gift from Luna."

"Mmm, was it big?"

"About as big as you." Harry squeezed, delighting in the drop of precum that emerged from the pale shaft. "So can I use the spell on you?" Then he growled, "I want to fuck you, Malfoy."

Malfoy tried to look aloof, but Potter's hand was around his cock and Harry knew it was becoming difficult to stay in character. He was feeling it, too.

"Fine, but I'll do the spell. Can't have you vanishing my bits or anything."

Harry chuckled as Malfoy grabbed his wand off the bed and cast, then crawled back into his place on Harry's lap.

"Potter, I might let you fuck me, but there's no way I'm going to be on the bottom. Malfoys are always on top." And with that, he surprised Harry and slid down onto the head of Harry's cock, encasing it in his tight heat. They both groaned in unison.

"Oh, Merlin, you're so tight."

Draco muttered. "I might have only done the spell at half power. Going for authenticity. _Fuck_."

Harry took a moment, then snapped back to their game. "Malfoy, you're going to kill me if you don't fucking move. I need more."

Instead of sinking lower, Malfoy pulled back up. "Oh? Like that? Is that more, Potter?"

Potter growled and reached up to grab Malfoy's shoulders, then flipped them so that Malfoy was underneath him. He plunged somewhat deeper, still only halfway in. "You okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Fuck yeah, Potter. But I said I was _on top_!" Malfoy rolled them again, then pulled back and sank down deeper.

"Then do the job _right_ , Malfoy." Potter rolled again, and thrust one more time, seating himself fully inside Draco. They both paused and Harry's head fell to Draco's. Panting, they took a moment to adjust, then Malfoy moved his leg around Potter's and flipped them one last time.

Finally on top with Potter's cock completely inside, he began to ride. Ridiculous insults spilt from his lips as he moved his hips, setting the rhythm. "Going to come in your stupid messy hair." and "I always knew your lips were made for sucking cock." and the one Harry found most ridiculous of all, "Maybe I should shove a snitch up your arse and watch you try to catch that."

"Malfoy, shut up! Next time I'll know to gag you first. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Next time, Potter?" he panted. "We haven't even finished this time."

"Gods, Malfoy, I'll _finish you off_ if you keep clenching like that. If you want me to last, shut up and ride."

Potter spat into his hand, then reached down to pull on the cock that was bouncing on his stomach with each thrust. Malfoy sped up, matching the rhythm of the hand, which sped up in response. Soon they were going so quickly that Harry couldn't concentrate. Thoughts of their game were only on the periphery of his attention.

"Draco, come on, love. Oh, _gods_ , I want you to come."

Draco didn't seem to have the same problem and was still fully in character. "Potter, I always wondered what you would look like with my cum on your face. Would you like that? My cum… Dripping down your scar, over those damnable green eyes, onto your filthy tongue? Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Just come. I'm trying to wait." He heard the strain in his own voice. "Dammit Malfoy, come!"

Malfoy did. Finally, he reached his climax and began to spurt all over Potter's chest, neck, and chin. The feel of the hot cum and clenching muscles of Malfoy's arse was too much and he followed, emptying his bollocks into Malfoy.

Draco collapsed onto him and Harry wrapped his arms around him, still buried in his arse, but feeling his prick starting to slip out. Draco grunted as it did, but they still lay entwined.

"Well, Malfoy. That was fun. Shall we do it again sometime?"

Draco laughed. "Definitely, Potter. Though we need to be careful. We wouldn't want to _overindulge_."

"Oh, fuck you."

Draco laughed even harder. "Seriously, though. Are you okay? That's two successful fantasies for two. Add in the villa and the amazing food, and we're four for four. How are you feeling about it?"

"Surprisingly good. And kind of curious about tomorrow."

Draco rolled off him and they both gasped. "I need a shower, then let's just lie outside and eat, drink, and read for a while?"

Harry lay staring at the ceiling and grunted in agreement. He was beginning to wonder if he'd survive the weekend, but at least he'd go down fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: Kinks/Smut Ahead - Sex Toy, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism that includes a non-relationship participant (watching only)

Harry awoke the next morning to an odd, unsettled feeling that had him grabbing the wand beneath his pillow. Something was not right. Without visibly moving or changing his breathing pattern, he slowly began to take note of his surroundings. His lover’s quiet snores—the ones Draco refused to acknowledge—continued from the body next to him. The ridiculously plush mattress and lavishly silken sheets reminded him of his location. Listening closely, he could hear the sound of the waves and the gulls in the distance. 

Right there. Movement across the room. Tightening his grip on his wand, he moved with a grace that most only saw of him when he was in the air… or in battle. Within a split second, he had flipped around and sent a silent stunning spell at the southwest corner of the bedroom, then heard his target hit the floor. 

Draco jolted awake next to him. “Harry! What the hell was that?”

Harry was already rising from the bed, distracted and not sparing a thought to his state of undress. He reached over to grab his glasses. “There’s someone here… over in the corner there. I’ve stunned them,” he said matter-of-factly. 

With his glasses now in place, he could see the room more clearly. Draco sat on the bed lightly bathed in the pale early morning light of the window, sheet pooled around his naked lower body, his beautiful appearance marred only by the jaw hung open in shock. Harry quickly scanned the rest of the room for anything dangerous, his gaze alighting on the apparent pile of robes in the corner. His eyes narrowed and he approached cautiously. 

“Who is it?” Draco asked quietly. 

“I’m not sure yet. Do you have your wand out in case I need backup?”

“Of course.”

Harry nodded, then pointed his wand. _“Reenervate.”_

The form let out a quiet moan, then a mumbled, “What the fuck was that?”

“Blaise? Sweet Salazar, what the hell were you doing in our bedroom?” Draco flew out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants from the drawer as he passed. 

“You invited me, you arse.”

“Not to sneak in on us while we were sleeping!”

“How was I to know you’d still be asleep? It’s nearly noon!”

Harry lowered his wand, feeling slightly foolish as the adrenaline began to fade. He glanced at the window in confusion at Blaise’s words, as he’d not slept past nine in the morning since he was a teenager, though he supposed the different time zone might be at fault. 

Sure enough, what he’d previously taken for early morning light was instead filtered sunlight through a privacy window, spelled to block out the harsh rays of the sun. The guilt he nearly always felt at indulging in such behaviour tried to flare within him, but he took a moment to push it down, reminding himself that he was allowed to have a lie-in on holiday. That was not gluttonous, it was just _normal_. 

Taking a deep breath, he noticed Blaise’s eyes upon his form and suddenly became aware of his complete lack of clothing. Draco began to look from one to the other in interest, apparently waiting to see the outcome of the situation. 

“Harry, that’s quite a cock you have there.” The cock in question stirred at Blaise's slow drawl. “And evidently it seems to enjoy being talked about. Draco, you _are_ a fortunate man, aren't you?"

Draco chuckled huskily, the sound jolting further interest from the _object_ of the discussion. Harry blushed but found he couldn’t move as his cock filled with blood from the attention. “Harry, do you like us looking at you? Do you like it that _Blaise_ is looking at you?”

Harry felt his face flush and his throat tighten with nerves, then nodded. 

“Do you want to touch yourself for us?" Draco stared into Harry's eyes as he made his request. "Please, Harry? Will you touch yourself?”

Harry considered, and found that he did indeed want just that. He reached down and slowly stroked his shaft, moaning at the feel of the eyes upon him. He met Draco’s flashing grey eyes and felt the thrill of the moment pass through him. Draco’s glance flitted to Blaise, then back to his, and he grinned wickedly. He nodded almost imperceptibly towards the dark man who had joined them uninvitedly and raised a platinum blond eyebrow. 

Draco’s question to Harry was clear. He was asking permission, and Harry nodded and moaned, stroking slightly harder as he considered his position, standing nude in front of his lover and his lover’s friend, fondling his cock lasciviously. 

Blaise grinned and pulled out his wand, conjuring an armchair each for Draco and himself, but leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the room, on display. Harry felt his arousal surge at the thought. 

“Harry, do you want us to give you instructions?” Draco asked quietly.

“Merlin, yes. What do you want me to do?” The tone of his own voice, husky with desire, should have embarrassed him, but only made his excitement more poignant.

Blaise settled back, adjusting his trousers, and met Harry’s eyes. “Spit in your hand and coat your cock. I want to see it glisten.” 

Harry complied and moaned as the slick spit he added to his manipulations enhanced his pleasure. He watched each man watching him, and felt himself enjoying the attention more than he ever expected.

Again, Draco spoke up. “Now use your other hand. I know how much you love your bollocks played with. Play with them, Harry.” Draco had a hand down his own pants, quietly stroking as he spoke.

Harry reached down and did as suggested, running his fingers across his testicles while still massaging himself with his other hand.

“I thought he should stay standing,” Blaise began, “but if we want to see him play with his arse, should he get on the bed?”

“Maybe.” Draco looked around, Harry following his gaze with his own eyes, seeing it land on a chaise longue near the window. Draco used his wand and levitated it to Harry’s side. “But this will allow us to see him better, I think. Harry, use it if you need it, love, otherwise, try to stay standing, at least for a little while longer. I love seeing you displayed like this. You make me so hard, and so proud that you’re mine.”

“You’re truly a lucky bastard, Draco.” Blaise now had his cock out and in hand, and Harry’s eyes fell to the dark shaft. He felt his mouth water in anticipation of the planned events later that evening. For now, though, he felt the Italian’s eyes like the lick of flame all over and quickened his own strokes. 

“Harry, turn around and show Blaise your beautiful arsehole. Blaise, wait till you see him. He’s golden and tight and perfectly groomed.”

Harry swelled further at the praise and turned, leaning forward with hands on the chaise. He no longer felt self-conscious, but he was eager to show off what so obviously pleased his lover. He spread his legs slightly apart and peaked at the men over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Merlin, look at you, Harry. You’re glorious.”

“Truly, Potter. Now ready yourself for this evening. Loosen your arse for us. Let us see you play with that sinfully beautiful arse.”

Harry cast a wandless lubrication charm, then with one hand he reached behind his legs, teasing his hole in the ways he liked best. Remembering that he was putting on a show, he took his time caressing and pinching, then finally slowly pushing his finger in on a loud, disgustingly wanton moan.

He heard echoing sounds from the men behind him and again took a moment to absorb the picture presented. Both men now reclined back, cocks out and hard, stroking as they watched the scene he created. He felt powerful and amazingly erotic. 

“Harry, would you like a toy?” Draco’s voice was lower than Harry’d ever heard before. _He’d_ done that to him. He smiled and met his lover’s eyes. 

“Yes, please, and thank you,” he whispered.

Instead of summoning the item, Draco stood and walked to the drawer where he’d unpacked his things for the weekend. Reaching in, he never broke eye contact with Harry and withdrew what he knew was Harry’s favourite, a large red butt plug that vibrated, massaging the prostate. He smirked as he carried it across the room, placing it on the chaise, but refusing to touch. “Go ahead, Harry. I want to see you, but I want to see your face as you do it. Can you lie down now, so that we can see you better?”

Reaching for the toy, Harry did as asked, glad to be able to view his audience as he used the toy. The magical object was self-lubricating, so he got into position on his back, pulling his legs up so that he was again fully on display. Already slightly stretched from his earlier ministrations, he ran the toy along his entrance, teasing the men in front of him. 

Blaise’s breathing audibly increased, exciting Harry further as he began to push the toy in, feeling the stretch and delighting in the sudden sensation of being filled. Draco spoke to Blaise. “Do you see that? He’s so tight when I’m inside him, and he just loves to be fucked.” Harry began moving the toy faster and deeper, listening to Draco’s words as closely as Blaise was. “His arse just stretches around you, sucking you in.”

Harry could feel himself leaking, but his cock was currently neglected, lying hard against his stomach and dripping onto his navel. The toy was now fully inserted and Harry bumped the small button at the bottom, initiating the massaging capabilities of the device and leaving his hands free. The resulting noises that escaped both his mouth and his arse seemed to enthuse the other men, as Harry could see their pace increase, nearly in unison. He reached down for his own cock, finally ready to give it attention, and began stroking.

“Faster, please, Potter. I’m getting close and want to see you come.” Blaise’s eyes were heavy-lidded as he pleaded, and Harry could not bring himself to deny the request. He moved his hand faster, and as he got closer to climax, he felt the tightening of his muscles around the prostate massager push deeper into its target. Unable to maintain his patience any longer, he looked from Blaise to Draco, seeing the look of desire and heat in his boyfriend’s eyes, and he came. And he came. And he came. 

Harry’s climax lasted for what felt like several minutes, listening to the men around him joining him in their exclamations of pleasure. Finally, the feeling of the moving toy became too much, and he reached down to press the button, ceasing the overwhelming sensations. He looked up, suddenly embarrassed at the picture he knew he must present, lying naked on the chaise in front of Draco and Blaise, covered in his own cum and toy still in his arse.

“That was absolutely amazing, Harry.” Draco sat up slowly, grabbing his wand and casting a cleaning spell on himself, then aiming one at Harry. 

“Bloody hell, it was. And completely worth getting stunned this morning. Thank you for including me in your day today.” Blaise smiled salaciously, then tucked himself back into his trousers and moved to stand as he continued. “Longbottom and Lovegood should be here shortly. Are you hungry? Probably should get you boys some oysters, huh?”

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. “Those might not go amiss. Harry? I need a shower, then food. Are you ready to move yet, or do you need a few minutes?”

Harry was still trying to get over his delayed mortification at the situation, as well as his intense lethargy after his orgasm. He grunted and waved them on. He just needed a few minutes to gather himself. As they left the room, he thought back to what he'd just done and how he must have looked. Draco was right. That was amazing, and yes, that one felt supremely overindulgent. But perhaps that was okay because it also felt _really fucking good._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: Kinks/Smut Ahead - M/M, M/F, M/M/M/M/F, Orgy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent.

Having taken a short rest while Draco showered, Harry emerged from his own bath almost an hour later and felt recharged and refreshed. He dressed in light linen slacks and a dark cotton shirt, then ran his hands through his wet hair. Looking in the mirror, he shrugged. He figured he looked acceptable enough but wondered if he shouldn't do something extra, given the day's plans. A sound at the doorway interrupted his thoughts and he glanced up.

"Harry? Neville and Luna are here, and we're ready to eat." Harry felt his lover's eyes upon him but continued staring at the mirror. He saw Draco approach him from behind and felt heat on his back. "How are you, love?"

"Surprisingly good, actually."

"No regrets so far? No self-recriminations?"

"Not really, no. Definitely no regrets."

"If you decide you don't want to do anything, just say so. This could be just a friendly afternoon. You're not committed to anything."

"Do you want to stop?" Harry asked, finally meeting Draco's eyes in the mirror.

"No, I don't want to stop. But I will if you want to."

Harry smiled at his lover's reflection. "I don't want to stop, either. I'm really looking forward to this, I'm just—" He stopped, trying to think about how to word what he was feeling. "I'm trying to reconcile myself to the idea that this is _me_ doing these things, I guess, and that it's okay."

Draco squeezed his shoulders slightly. "You've never been one to judge other people, Harry; it's one of the things I love most about you. You accept people for who they are, what they've done, and what they choose to continue doing, knowing that everyone makes different choices for different reasons. You've helped me to become more like this, and it's something I very much admire about you."

Harry felt himself blush at the praise and smiled slightly, still watching Draco's reflection.

"But I wish that you could apply that same freedom to yourself. Stop judging yourself for simply having wants and needs and desires, Harry. You're human, and you're a damned good one at that. I want you to enjoy this tonight. Work on just _feeling_ for once." Draco nuzzled Harry's ear from behind. "I want you to feel amazing."

Harry leaned his head back onto Draco's shoulder and sighed in contentment. "I love you, you know."

Draco laughed. "I know. Now let's go entertain our guests, get everyone fed and relaxed, and see where this evening takes us, yes?"

* * *

The group of friends spent the afternoon eating, drinking, and basking in the sun. It didn't feel to Harry as though it were overindulgent or gluttonous. It just felt natural and relaxing. Luna and Neville were a little more obvious about their displays of affection, and Harry found himself getting used to watching them kiss and touch and give one another the occasional grope. They were good together, and they made Harry smile.

He also watched Blaise flirt with all four of them. Light touches, flirty glances, knowing smiles were distributed to all in attendance, and Harry felt himself anticipating taking those interactions to another level, as well as watching the others do the same.

He decided to follow Luna and Neville's lead and was more open about his displays of affection to his own lover. He sat on Draco's lap as the friends sat talking, and petted and touched in ways that he'd normally only do in private. Draco seemed to be enjoying it as well, and would occasionally pull Harry into a deep kiss, even mid-conversation with the others.

The wine and food flowed freely, but everyone kept the consumption light enough to not disrupt the evening plans. Finally, the wine persuaded Harry to ask the burning question he'd had for a week.

"So, ah, Nev, Luna. When did you guys start with the, er— you know."

Neville looked amused at Harry's discomfiture. "No, Harry. I don't know. Start with what?" He smirked, and for the first time in his life, Harry wanted to punch Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, darling, leave poor Harry alone," Luna said in her usual ethereal voice. Harry had always found that voice comforting and now was no different. "Harry, Neville and I have always been very open with our bodies. Ever since we started dating, we agreed that we wouldn't necessarily be sexually monogamous. These days, we do prefer to be together when we're with other people, but that's not always the case, especially as some of the men he likes to be with don't like fanny."

Harry nearly spit out his wine at the last word stated so matter-of-factly.

Luna giggled at his response and patted her boyfriend's knee. "Neville here likes pretty much anything, don't you darling?"

"Pretty much." Neville made eye contact with Harry and grinned wickedly. "In other words, Harry, anything goes tonight from my preferences."

At that reference to the planned activities, the room seemed to take on new energy. Harry cleared his throat. "And you, Luna? Any limitations for you?"

"Of course, Harry. I don't like to be hurt, so no smacking or roughness, please." She looked at each man around the room and waited for them to acknowledge her request, then continued. "Otherwise, I'm open to anything."

Blaise grinned and stood up. "Well, that settles it. I'm officially feeling randy. What do you say we each take a fresh glass of wine and go out to the jacuzzi, no swimsuit or trunks? We can sit and talk and get used to each other a bit more, and see where it goes from there."

Neville and Luna seemed to like that idea, but Draco looked to Harry. "That sounds great, everyone. Why don't you go on out and give Harry and me a moment, then we'll join you shortly."

The others smiled and left the room, leaving the two of them behind.

Harry smiled shyly at Draco. "Don't worry, I'm ready to do this. I'm nervous, but I think I'm more excited than anything." He took Draco's hand and placed it on his hard cock, already pressing through his trousers.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I'd call that ready. I'm glad, love. I wouldn't want to do this if you weren't excited to try it. That's part of the thrill for me, seeing you enjoy this."

Love for the man before him swelled in Harry. They were so different in many ways, but for almost five years now, he'd been the other piece to Harry's puzzle. He leaned forward and captured Draco's mouth in a kiss, then pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead against Draco's. "I love you. Come on, let's go have an orgy."

Draco burst out laughing. "You tit. I love you, too. Come on." He pulled Harry up out of the chair and towards the kitchen. "Speaking of tits, it's been about six years since I touched one. You?"

Harry smiled. "Seven, I think? This should be interesting." He poured himself another glass of wine and topped up Draco's. "So, what do you think Neville looks like naked these days? Wanna take any bets before we get out there?"

"I'm betting he's hung pretty well. With his build and physique? Who would have thought he'd be so tall and muscular when he grew up?"

"It's all the work in the gardens, I think. And I can't take the bet on the size. We grew up in the same dormitory, so I can confirm your assumptions already." They chuckled and made their way to the pool area where their friends were waiting.

"It's about time, you two. We thought you'd abandoned us," Blaise teased. Harry looked down at the dark Italian man who he'd already seen in somewhat intimate circumstances earlier that day, then at Neville and Luna who were cuddled together, Luna's breasts afloat in the water as they talked. Neville absentmindedly caressed the one near where his hand was draped, and Blaise was watching the hand move with apparent interest. "Now hurry up and get in with us," Blaise continued. "We're waiting."

The relaxed atmosphere made the last of Harry's tension release. Luna was the only person here who hadn't already seen him naked in some capacity, as Neville had seen plenty in their youth. He peeled off his trousers, then lifted his shirt, remaining standing in front of the group in just his pants. Luna let out a lewd whistle and they all laughed.

Taking off the last vestiges of clothing, Harry turned and slipped into the hot, bubbling water where Draco was already waiting. As he sat down on the bench across from Neville and Luna, he felt a hand on his knee and stifled a yelp. He looked to Draco and realised that both of his hands were above the surface, then forced himself to calm. The hand did not move, and it was clear Blaise was just testing him out. _He could do this, he wanted to do this,_ he chanted to himself.

"So, Harry. What's the sexiest thing you and Draco have ever done together?" Luna prompted.

"Er, you mean, before this weekend?"

"Whenever."

"Well, this entire weekend has been pretty sexy, but one that I'll always remember is when he took me in the cloakroom at the Ministry's New Year's Gala, the first year we were together." He looked at Draco, still cognizant of Blaise's hand on his knee. "Do you remember that? You pulled me back there under the pretence that you couldn't find your wand and needed to check your cloak?"

Draco growled. "Of course I remember. You looked so damned sexy, I couldn't make myself wait any longer. The sounds you made while I took you up against the wall were positively sinful. I guess I should have caught on, then, that you had an exhibitionist streak in you."

Harry blushed, and Blaise murmured, "If they were anything like the sounds you made this morning, I can imagine it vividly." He moved his hand higher up Harry's leg to his lower thigh, and Harry felt himself starting to become physically aroused. He glanced at Draco who was watching closely, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry looked over to his other friends, and Neville's hand was no longer quite so discreet as he fondled Luna more obviously, eliciting a quiet moan from her from time to time. Harry caught Luna's eye. "What's the sexiest thing you and Neville have done?"

She gave him a dreamy smile. "Oh, that's easy. He watched me being fucked by six masked men and two masked women all at the same time. It was very sexy, and I never knew who any of them were."

Harry's jaw dropped and she grinned. "I think I'll like knowing who it is this time, though." And then she winked. At him.

The rest all laughed at the look on his face, and Draco leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You walked right into that one, Harry." He reached down under the water and put his hand on top of Blaise's, reminding Harry again as to his current situation. He slowly moved it higher, until Blaise's hand, with Draco's atop, was at the top of Harry's thigh and inching inward.

Harry couldn't look at either of them, so instead watched Neville move Luna onto his lap, her back to his chest, so that he could reach both breasts and the others could continue to watch. Harry hardened, even more, watching and leaned forward in interest, Luna's eyes on his. "Harry, would you like to join us over here for a few minutes?"

Finally, he looked side to side and noticed that Draco and Blaise had begun to kiss behind him, which he found insanely sexy. He nodded, and moved across the miniature jetted pool, stopping in front of Luna. The depth of the water was such that it barely covered his waist, and in his current state, the tip of his prick peaked out the surface. Luna smiled invitingly.

"I'd love you to touch me, Harry. May I touch you?"

He nodded, but she stopped. "Verbally, Harry. I want you to say yes."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'd like to touch you and you may touch me."

Her smile was immediate and radiant and she extended her hand, grabbing his cock and urging him toward her. He reached down and found Neville's hands cupping her breasts for Harry to take. They interlocked fingers for just a moment as their hands changed position, then Neville let go to move his grip to Harry's hips, holding him steady for Luna.

She slowly stroked him, as he held breasts in his hands for the first time in years. He hadn't missed them, per se, but he did enjoy the softness and feel of them again after so long. He brushed his thumbs across her nipples and felt them tighten, then squeezed them slightly and elicited a moan.

Luna stood, pulling him to her and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. It felt strange and different kissing someone other than Draco. Her mouth was smaller and softer, and her technique more daring.

Suddenly he heard Draco moan behind him and turned to see Draco perched on the edge of the jacuzzi, cock in Blaise's mouth. He felt a large hand caress his hip, and heard Neville's voice behind him. "I think this might be simpler if we move to the bedroom, don't you think? I'd love the chance to do that with you, Harry, but I think there are better locations."

Harry met Draco's eyes across the water, then nodded. "Yeah, let's go inside."

Everyone seemed to agree and broke apart, quickly exiting the jacuzzi while playfully touching and grasping on to one another in interesting places. Harry could feel the excitement in the air, including his own, but took a moment and grabbed his wand. "Anyone mind a quick drying charm?"

At their agreement, he cast a quick charm on his friends, then Luna and Neville each took one of his hands and led him down the hall to a spare room. Evidently, Blaise had prepared the room, as the bed was enormous, cleared of all but a few cushions, and gave them plenty of space for all five to manoeuvre. Harry felt Neville come up behind him as Luna hugged his front again, and he noticed Blaise pulling Draco onto the bed next to him.

"What do you want to do, Harry?" Neville murmured, as Harry recognised the feeling of an erection against his back.

"I want to be able to reach Luna better. Luna, can you lie back on the bed, please?"

Luna smiled and did as requested, her long blonde braid lying beside her. Harry crawled up on the bed beside his friend, lowering himself into position, then nuzzling the side of her soft breast, he took the nipple into his mouth and hummed in delight. Neville had settled himself onto her other side, working her other breast, and Harry watched, looking for clues to her preferences.

Harry heard a moan above his head and looked up to see Draco and Blaise laying across the bed, Draco's prick being sucked near Neville, but Draco's head near Harry's. Draco reached down and took Harry's hand, kissing it as his cock continued to thrust into Blaise's mouth. "Harry, darling, how does Luna taste?" he asked on a gasp.

"I haven't had a good taste just yet, but that's my next stop," Harry answered with a smile.

"Oh, Harry, are you going to eat my pussy?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her continued bluntness. "Luna, you are amazing, darling. Please don't ever change. Yes, I'm going to eat your pussy. Would you like that?"

Neville laughed around his mouth full of pale breast. "She'd _love_ that."

Harry grinned, then let go of Draco's hand and began lowering himself down Luna's body, trailing slow kisses along the way. He was interrupted right before he reached his destination by a clearing of Neville's throat. "Ah, Harry, do you mind if I move behind you while you do it? I'd like to give you some oral work of your own."

Harry glanced at Draco who was smiling, then nodded to Neville with another surge of lust, causing him to shudder. "Sure, Nev. If you want to, I think I'd like that."

"You definitely will, Harry," came Luna's now quiet voice. "He has a wicked tongue."

Harry moved down between her legs, and kneeled, not fully knowing Neville's intentions, but wanting to give him access to whatever it was. Leaning down, he took a long inhale of Luna's arousal, then remembering what he'd learned all those years ago, took one long, slow lick up her lips, tasting the pleasure to come.

He'd always been good at oral sex with both his male and female lovers. He enjoyed pleasing others, and the taste of the other person was pleasant, especially when they were moaning in ecstasy. He took another, longer lick, this time pushing through into her tangy inner folds, listening to her soft whine. He set to work, intent on tasting her fully and making her come in his mouth. Distantly, he heard Draco talking to her, asking her to describe what Harry was doing to her, and heard her commentary in breathy, long, moaning tones.

Once he got her fully writhing, he slipped a finger inside her heat. Then suddenly—he'd forgotten the other man's intentions while his face was buried in Luna's quim—he felt Neville imitate his own movements on Luna onto his own arse. He paused his oral ministrations, continuing to move his fingers as he adjusted his legs, allowing better access, then met Luna's eyes.

She grinned. "I told you he was good at that. Just enjoy it, and don't stop what you're doing to me, please."

Harry lowered his head again, luxuriating in the taste of Luna on his tongue, the feel of Neville's tongue in his arse, and the sounds of Draco readying himself to come into what he knew without looking was Blaise Zabini's mouth. The flooding of juices into his mouth was driving him wild, as was the feel of Neville's tongue. Luna's noises began to change, and he looked up to find that Blaise had moved angles, and Luna's mouth was now full as she took the Italian in, his full length deep in her throat.

The lasciviousness of the moment rocked him. Yes, _this_ was gluttony. _This_ was overindulgence. But the joy in all of his friend's voices, the pleasure they all, including himself, were experiencing convinced him this was not wasteful. He heard Draco begin to come as Blaise groaned and swallowed. Luna, evidently pushed over the edge at the sounds around her, followed, clamping her legs around Harry's head, shouting as Blaise's cock slid out of her mouth.

As the two quieted and Harry pulled his head back, the one person in the room still going was Neville, lapping happily at Harry's arse. He wasn't as good at it as Draco had been even on his first try, but it felt damned good and Harry had enough blood left in his head to reason that as Draco knew him so well, he'd be better at pleasing him. He was ready for a change of pace, though.

"Nev, Blaise, I want to suck you both. Will you let me?"

He felt Neville stop and stand fully, caressing Harry's arse cheeks as he let out a small moan. "Harry, that's been a fantasy of mine for at least ten years. You may most definitely suck me off."

Blaise laughed. "And I can't say I ever turned down such an offer. Where would you like us?"

Luna began to scoot back further onto the bed, and Harry found her getting comfortable, lying her head on Draco's thigh, both of them temporarily sated. He looked around the room and decided he needed to be kneeling in front of them both to do this opportunity justice.

"Right here, stand in front of me, side by side."

The men moved to stand next to each other, Neville reaching over to caress Blaise's arse as they waited, and Blaise taking Neville's mouth in a long kiss. Harry knelt in front of them. "Draco, do you have your wand? Would you mind casting a quick cushioning charm for me, please, love?"

"Of course. Can you move to the side so that Luna and I can see you better?"

Harry laughed, echoing his response. "Of course," he said, and adjusted his angle.

In front of him now were two long, beautiful cocks. They were unfamiliar, not the pale shaft that he had grown so accustomed to, and it made it all surreal. Neville's length, slightly shorter than Blaise's, but with a distinctly wider girth, caught his attention first. Harry took it with his left hand and ran his hand teasingly along the soft skin, drawing a groan from his long-time friend.

He then turned to his right and saw Blaise's cock up close. Longer and thinner, it had an upward curve to its shape, and Harry suddenly wanted to know what that curve would feel like inside him; if it'd hit as perfectly as he thought it might. He took Blaise in his right hand, then began to move them both in unison.

Leaning forward, he began to lick the tip of Neville's, tasting the drop of precum that was pearled on the end. Neville tasted sweet, and Harry sucked the head into his mouth with just the slightest bit of suction. Neville broke his mouth away from Blaise's and reached out to run his hand through the messy black hair before him, moaning Harry's name. "Harry, I always knew you'd be amazing at this, with those thick, pouting lips. I used to wank to the thought of you doing this in our dormitory. Oh, gods, Draco, you are a lucky man." Harry listened to the running comments, feeling his excitement grow further at the praise, and still using his right hand to work on Blaise.

He pulled off Neville with a pop, then moved to the darker cock to his right— Blaise's taste was sharper than Neville's, though not unpleasant—and repeated the licks and sucks and little nuzzles that he knew were often successful. He continued in this manner for several minutes, alternating between cocks, then decided to try something different. Reaching up, he nudged the men closer together, then attempted to take the head of both cocks into his mouth together.

Gasps around the room caught his attention and he glanced up. Blaise and Neville had both let out a loud moan, but it was Draco and Luna on the bed that now appeared mesmerized. Draco looked absolutely spellbound, and Luna looked—Harry contemplated it as he ran his tongue between the cocks in his mouth—impressed, he decided upon. She looked impressed.

Finally, Draco spoke. "Harry, come up here, my love. I want in on this. Luna, are you ready again as well?"

"Absolutely, Draco. Are you and Harry both going to fuck me? I think I'd really like that if you would."

"Why Luna, I think that would be quite lovely," Draco replied primly.

Harry laughed at their antics, pulling off the men in front of them. "You heard them. I can't say I'm not eager to have one of you in my arse, as well." He gave each cock a little squeeze as he worked his jaw slightly.

Draco smirked at Harry, then held out his hand to him. "What do you think, Harry? Would you like Luna's quim or her arse?"

"Luna? Do you have a preference?"

"I think I'd like Harry alone first, for just a few minutes, as I'd like to see the full effect of that Auror training and his passionate nature. But then I think perhaps I'll take you both, with Harry in back. Will that be all right, Draco, darling?"

"That would be marvellous."

"I'd also like to see my sweet Neville take you, Draco. Can I see that?"

"I think that can be arranged. Neville, perhaps you can help me get ready while we watch the show?"

Neville gave a low growl of acceptance as Harry watched him move behind Draco, reaching for the lube that had been left out on the bedside table. Harry crawled over to Luna, moaning as he reached between her legs and felt the wetness between.

"Harry, I'm quite wet and ready. I really want to feel you inside me. Please."

Harry lowered himself onto her and began bestowing kisses as he moved down her body, running his hand along her soft, smooth skin, then pulling her toward him when he reached her waist. Sliding his hands down her legs, he moved his arms behind her knees, and catching Draco's eye, sank down into her. The soft, wet heat was distinctly different than an arse. Again, like breasts, it wasn't something that he missed, but he was happy to have the opportunity for the variety.

He slid in easily and held still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his presence. She began to squeeze him and he laughed, then started to thrust. The wet slap rang through the room, and he looked to his left to see Draco with his eyes barely open, watching, but enjoying the sensation of Neville working him open as well. Blaise sat next to Luna, caressing her breasts as Harry pushed her into the bed. Harry felt himself getting close, then decided they needed to change or he'd be finished. And he wasn't ready to be finished.

He pulled out of Luna and looked up at Blaise. "I'm going to prepare her arse. Will you ready mine?"

"With pleasure, Potter." He handed Harry the lube, then took some himself. Harry felt the familiar sensation of fingers running along his arse in unfamiliar ways and took a breath to relax and concentrate more on Luna. She presented him with her arse and he ran his fingers over her small pucker, teasing and slowly penetrating in a practised manner.

The room was now full of the sounds of moans and wet fingers, and Harry allowed himself a moment of wallowing in the insanity of the moment. He felt the worry and discomfort at enjoying himself so entirely trying to rise. _What the hell was he doing?_

Then Blaise reached in and twisted a finger bringing Harry's attention back to the moment with a moan.

Draco chuckled. "Good job, Blaise. He was starting to _think_ again and we can't have _that_. Perhaps we should move this along for the grand finale, shall we? Luna, are you ready?"

"Mm-hmm…"

Draco laid down and moved Luna on top of him, where she sank down and smiled in pleasure. "You feel lovely, Draco. Thank you."

Draco chuckled and thrust a few times, enjoying her feel, then he nodded to Harry and pulled her down close to him. Harry climbed up over his boyfriend's legs and kissed her neck as he positioned himself, then slowly pushed into her arse at her nod of assent, pausing for necessary adjustments. She was well prepared, but being already full of Draco added an additional level of tightness to her already small form, and Harry moaned in harmony with Draco. "I can feel you, Draco. _Fuck_ , this is amazing."

Draco nodded. "Move, Harry. I don't think I can. You're in control."

Harry began to move and managed to keep going for several minutes, practically shivering at the intensity, but also frustrated, as he realized that there was no way they were going to get where he wanted to go like this; he just couldn't work up the speed at this angle. "Damn, I had hoped to finish like this, and maybe with Neville and Blaise with us. That's not going to work, is it?"

Neville spoke up as he watched them move, stroking himself slowly. "In my experience, it's fun to try, but yeah, it's likely not going to work for long unless you're well practised. However, let's try this. Harry, Draco, lie down next to each other near the end of the bed. We'll both fuck you, and Luna can get on top and ride one or both of you. That will work, and it's a personal favourite of mine."

That sounded amazing, and lying next to Draco while they both got fucked, being able to kiss him while another man's cock was in his arse excited Harry more than he'd realised. Luna yelped a little in surprise at his change in hardness and thrust. "Oh shit, sorry Luna."

"It's all right, Harry, it wasn't a bad yelp. I was just surprised. Let's try what Neville suggests, but wipe off first if I'm going to put your cock back in my fanny, okay?"

Harry nodded and took a moment to clean off and get a drink in the bathroom, then returned to find the room in position and waiting on him. Neville had Draco's legs up and was running his fingers over his arse, waiting on Harry before going forward. Harry laid down next to his lover and they kissed as he felt Blaise begin to move his legs into position as well. Suddenly he had a better idea.

"Wait, Draco, turn over. I want to have you over me. Have Neville take you from behind while you're hovering over my chest and face. Blaise, go ahead and fuck me as you were about to."

Draco chuckled as everyone adjusted to try the suggestion. "The man gets a little comfortable and suddenly starts directing the show."

Harry raised an eyebrow and took the opportunity to reach down and grab Draco's cock.

"Nnn-gh. Okay, now I see the benefit of this position," Draco admitted in a strained voice. "Good idea. But Luna—"

"Luna will still get in here once we have a rhythm. But I want to see the look in your eyes when Neville enters you."

"Then pay attention, Harry," came a voice from behind Draco, "because here I go."

Harry took Draco's mouth in another kiss and felt him gasp as Neville entered, pushing and waiting until Draco gave a nod to continue. Harry realised Blaise must be waiting on a signal, as he had continued to just caress and press lightly with his fingers. Harry motioned for him to proceed, and felt Blaise breach his ring. It was Harry's turn to gasp and moan into Draco's mouth, but they both seemed to be delighting in the sensation. After a couple minutes of slow progress, Blaise and Neville were both fully seated in the lovers, and they began to move.

Harry and Draco held onto each other, bestowing kisses and caresses as they were both fucked by their close friends. Finally, Luna moved in closer. "This looks lovely. You both are so attractive and I get so wet watching you all. May I slide in here onto one of your lovely cocks?"

"Draco," Harry gasped. "He's in a better position at the moment. Get underneath him."

She grinned and slid under Draco, spreading her legs around him so that he could push inside her as her partner took his arse. "Neville, my lover, you look so wonderful fucking his arse like that. I adore knowing you're inside him while he's inside me."

Since Draco could no longer reach Harry's lips, he rested his head on Harry's hip as he was both taken and took, and Harry ran his fingers through the blond hair resting upon him. Blaise took that moment to adjust his position, and Harry yelled out as the Italian brushed against his prostate. He had just known that the curve on his prick would be magic.

"Draco, darling… How are you… feeling?" Harry huffed out between breaths. "Describe it to me. I want to hear you say it."

"Harry, she's so wet and hot and soft, and she feels amazing around my cock." Harry gloried in rough the sound of Draco's voice, usually so smooth and refined. It only happened when he was utterly undone. "Neville has me stretched and full and—ungh!—it's so good." He paused a moment to catch his breath, then he turned his head slightly they locked eyes. "The feeling of your hand in my hair reminds me that you're here with me, and I could just come thinking about it. I'm trying to think of other things to keep this from being over already."

Listening to the words, Harry moaned and reached for his own cock. Blaise moved his hand away and took over instead. "Let me. I've been waiting to get my hands on this lovely cock all day, ever since you so kindly surprised me with it this morning." He continued stroking Harry with the same rhythm as his thrusting, and Harry could feel it deep in his stomach. He cried out again as he got closer, feeling his bollocks draw up tight. Draco looked down and mumbled something to Luna who adjusted her angle momentarily, allowing him to scoot closer to Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, attempting not to come, then felt Draco's lips and tongue replace the hand on his cock and he lost his battle. Several more moments of the joint sensations and he was coming down the familiar depth of his lover's throat. He continued for what felt like ages, surprised that he could possibly have that much left in his body to spill. Finally, he calmed and Draco pulled off him, then was dragged by Luna into a deep kiss. Her moan at the taste of Harry's cum in Draco's mouth was loud and lustful. That seemed to be enough for Blaise who came on a shout, spilling into Harry's arse.

Neville pulled Luna closer back under Draco, who took the hint and reentered her. Without the other distractions of Harry and Blaise, the trio increased their efforts, Luna coming first, followed quickly by Draco, who pulled out and came on her stomach. Finally, several more thrusts had Neville following Draco's example and pulling out to shoot onto Draco's arse.

In the silence after Neville's orgasm, all that could be heard was the sound of gasping breaths and sighs, then a slow, quiet laugh began to build. It continued to grow louder until they all found the energy to look up at the source. Harry lay back, laughing near hysterically, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"Uh, Harry? Are you okay?" Draco's concerned voice merely made him laugh harder until the others nervously joined him. Finally, he caught his breath.

"Merlin, okay, I get it. You really go a long way to prove a point, Draco. This. _This_ is overindulgence to the point of gluttony. This, with five of us lying naked on a bed, covered in cum and lube and having shoved our pricks in every place we can imagine. And you know what? I don't feel guilty. I feel dirty as hell, but I don't feel guilty. Bloody hell, what did we just do?"

He fell back onto the bed, continuing to laugh.

"Ah, Draco? I think we broke your boyfriend," Blaise mumbled, sounding unsure.

"No, guys, I think we may have fixed him. At least a little."

Harry laughed even louder at that and threw a pillow at his boyfriend. "I need a shower. Who's gonna join me?"


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: No more Kinks/Smut Ahead. Just fluff.

"Harry, Draco, it's lovely to see you again. Please, sit down." Harry could feel Helen's Mind-Healer-eyes on him as he took his seat. "You both look quite well, and as though you've grown even closer. Would you like to talk about it?"

Harry smiled. "Well, we did our homework."

Draco's chuckle had an ornery edge to it. "And then some."

Helen raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and crossed her legs. "And…?"

"And it was good." Harry looked down at his hands. "I know we were only assigned one item on each list, but we found that we shared most of the same fantasies, so we did more."

"That's wonderful!" She smiled and looked exceedingly pleased. "And how did that go, Harry? I believe the word you used last time was gluttony. Did it feel like gluttony?"

"God, yeah," Harry said with a laugh.

She looked up in surprise. "Oh?"

"Well, Draco thought we should do them all at once, kinda. We sort of took it above and beyond."

Draco smirked. "I've always been an overachiever."

"But it worked. I experienced what actual overindulgence and gluttony feel like. I don't know that I'd say it was wasteful, though I think doing it often would be. But it gave me a realistic feel for the difference between Draco doing something nice for me, or my doing something nice for myself, and truly gluttonous behaviour." He shot Draco a heated look, then felt his face heat in a blush. "We've had some of the best sex of our relationship in the two weeks since. I've been able to relax and accept his attentions more easily."

Draco smiled and took his hand.

Harry looked back to the Healer. "I know it's not all suddenly fixed, but it definitely helped. Thank you for that suggestion. It wasn't comfortable at first, but it worked amazingly well."

Helen gave them both a wide, genuine smile. "I'm so happy for you both. We'll return to this periodically over the coming months to see if you are continuing to see progress. Now, Draco, how is your job? Are things improving?"

As the subject changed to other topics the couple sometimes talked to the Mind-Healer about, Harry reflected. Things were definitely on the upswing. He didn't know if they'd ever do such a weekend again, but perhaps he'd need a reminder once in a great while. Maybe every other year or so? That didn't seem wasteful, did it? He rolled his eyes at his own inner musings and looked back at Draco, animatedly describing a situation at work, blond eyebrow arching and eyes flashing as he spoke. Harry Potter considered himself a very lucky man.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the [Seven Shades of Sin anthology](/series/1677472), a series of Drarry fics exploring the seven deadly sins.
> 
> There’s also a playlist created for this anthology that can be found [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2emrdGIthVVBwflHmUO4Yo?si=_dQ6V1ITQH-abE_5ChF3lw); seven songs for each of the seven fics included in the collection.


End file.
